The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During packaging and/or assembling processes, integrated circuit (IC) devices may experience heat and pressure that affect electrical parameters. The IC devices may perform differently after the packaging and assembly processes. The production yield can be affected by the performance changes, and the production cost for the IC devices increases.